


Taking Tired

by aptasi



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Awkwardness, Exhaustion, F/M, Flirting, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aptasi/pseuds/aptasi
Summary: Thom is not very good at staying out of things.
Relationships: Moiraine Damodred/Thom Merrilin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Taking Tired

Anyone who expected things to improve after Baerlon was at best not thinking clearly. 

“I can’t tell if you’re injured.” Lan observed, pausing in his prowling like an indecisive mountain lion. 

“I do not think I am.” Moiraine said coolly. “Just the exhaustion making everything ache.” 

Lan nodded. “I see.” 

Thom glowered at his shoes. Bloody woman was running herself ragged. She best not think he missed the heavy way she moved as she circulated the camp, taking tiredness from one person after another, moving the exhaustion into her own body instead. 

“Thom…” her circulation took her to him and she stood square to him, weary and stunning all at once. Like a glistening borderland glacier that could kill a village collapsing. 

“I don’t need…” he began gruffly. 

Moiraine reached out towards his forehead, unheeding.

Thom caught her hand, fast but precise, in a musicians grip.“Do you understand no, woman? I said I don't need that.” 

She glowered, subtly, the muscles in that masterwork painting of a face barely moving. "You need to keep up." 

“You are in worse shape than me.” He grumbled. 

Moiraine responded dully. Her voice was still a beautiful instrument but she wasn't playing it perfectly tonight. She didn't have her air supported. Tiredness most like. “I am accustomed to it.” 

“As opposed to the Gleeman who never experiences hard travel at all.” He retorted. 

“Not only to hard travel, but to doing what is necessary.” 

Thom hated that word. “Is it necessary that you teach the girl every night? That you take tiredness even when we aren’t flagging? That you show up to the common room and dance and dazzle the children?”

Moiraine Sedai stared at him for a moment. “Well the dancing is necessary at least.” 

He frowned at her. "Oh?"

“I need something to look forward to, to keep me going. Something worth it for itself.” Her face might as well have been carved out but her tone was oddly choked. 

Thom realized he was still gripping her hand. Pretty hand it was too, if more worn than he might have expected. She had composer callouses. “You’ve made your point about me and the power woman, but I don’t need that tonight. Save your strength, and go to sleep.” He pushed her away slightly.

She stared at him, all Aes Sedai expressionless. 

“I’ll say you did.” He muttered. 

Finally, the Aes Sedai let her hand drop a bit. “See you do.” She said. 

“Well there’s no need to order me like I’m your Warder.” He muttered. 

“Then stop acting like you are.” Moiraine said, so immediately that it sounded reflexive. 

"Is that what passes for flirting in Tar Valon." His answer was equally automatic.

Her face did not move but her lowered hand twitched, ever so slightly, like a card tell. Though what it was a tell for he had no flaming clue. "Good night" she said firmly. 

Thom fought the urge to grab her arm, to keep her from falling of course. 

Her actual Warder really ought to be taking care of this. But Lan let the woman stagger all the way across the flaming camp to her bedroll.

Thom scowled. He would never tie himself to Tar Valon like that. But if a man was going to shackle himself as Moiraine's keeper, the least he could do was the job properly. 

And the little voice in Thom's head whispering jealous could shut right up.


End file.
